


Rough Day at Work

by Natalia (nataliac)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliac/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to your frustrated boyfriend, Niall, who had a rough day at work. In attempt to comfort him, he has another thing in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day at Work

I came home from work to find a fixated Niall looking down at his phone. I watched his finger scroll up and down his phone as I moved towards him on the couch to peck his lips.

“Hey baby,” I whisper as I lowered my face to his. His attention quickly averted back to his phone, not muttering a single word. Half an hour later, I came down in pajama shorts and a tank top, inconveniently without a bra. I then heard my boyfriend’s voice echo throughout the flat.

“Niall, are you talking to me?” I instinctively called out, walking down the stairs. The next thing I heard was a loud groan coming from the clearly frustrated boy. Phone pressed against his ear, I realized he was on the phone with someone. I muttered a little ‘sorry’ as he moved over to let me sit down next to him. His eyebrows furrowed as the person on the other side of the line continued talking.

“Ok.” He muttered abruptly, and hung up the phone.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” I frowned, and reached out to caress his face. Niall explained that there was a bit of an obstacle regarding the new album, a hint of annoyance lingered around his words.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby…” I sympathized, lying down on him with my back pressed against his chest.

“The whole process can be frustrating, ya know?” He let out a sigh and loosened his tense muscles.

“I know, I know, just try to relax. Don’t worry about it.” I quickly reached over to grab the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

“What would I do without you?” He wrapped his arm around my waist and kept a firm hold on me. I let out a slight chuckle at his remark.

“Oh Ni, the question is what would I do without you.” I looked up at him and pressed my lips against his before returning to the TV.

“I guess we both need each other then.” I felt a smile behind his words. His hand began to lower, closer to my thighs from my waist. I tried my best not to tense up but my body gave up more than I wanted to.

Timidly, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Niall pulled my arms apart and motioned me to move onto his lap. Obeying, I straddled him and already felt his slightly erect member pressed against my center. He took my chin in his hand, tilting it to the side to connect his plump lips to my neck. Niall sucked to bring blood up to the surface, leaving his mark on me. As he continued, I involuntarily started grinding against his crotch, feeling him stiffen up under me. I put my hands in his hair, nails softly grazing his scalp. A small moan was released from the back of his throat. His lips returned to mine, deepening our kiss, more desperate than gentle now. His dominance sparked something in me, and a whimper left my lips before I was able to stop it.

Niall tugged at my shirt, putting space between us so I could slip it off. His hands grabbed at my sides and pulled me into him. Niall’s rough lips made contact with my breasts, suckling my nipples, with multiple held back moans filling the silent room. His tongue made sure not to miss a spot, as I tugged at his hair a little harder. A few groans later, I found us naked, with only my black lace underwear in between the two of us. I was able to tell that Niall was refraining from throwing me onto the couch and fucking me senseless but he knew better than that… For now. To be a tease, I rubbed my very heated center against his, causing a loud grunt to leave his lips.

“Oh baby…” He closed his eyes as I started leaving trails of kisses from his neck to his muscled torso.

Without warning, I squeaked when I felt Niall grab me by my sides, laying me down on the couch, with my front facing the ceiling, and with him now hovering over me. He then pressed a finger against my clit through the fabric, stimulating figure eights. “Damn, you’re so fucking hot,” he growled. Lifting up my hips, I allowed him to slip off my underwear, adding onto the pile of clothing found on the floor. 

Nudging my legs apart, Niall inserted his middle finger, only increasing my need for him, “Fucking hell Ni, you know only your cock can satisfy me,” I frowned.

“I love it when you say that,” he groaned, “only makes me want to fuck that little tight pussy of yours more.” He pulled his finger out and in a second I felt his head rub against my clit, as my hand made its way to his cock, placing him at my entrance. Both of our eyes were locked onto each other.

His eyes dark with lust, Niall slammed into me, filling my walls up completely. His thrusts started off strong but I knew very well what he’s capable of. “Harder baby, you can go faster.” I moaned, and my motivation obviously worked. With that, I felt his tip hit my g-spot, nearly sending me into my climax. I tried to form words but couldn’t, while I listened to Niall mutter profanities under his breathe.

He knew my body well enough to know that I was about to come, so he ordered, “Not yet…” I obey and waited, biting on my lip. “Let go, baby.” Niall dictated, and I felt my walls clench around him. The both of us rid out our orgasms as I tugged at his hair again, closing my eyes. Pulling out, he lied down next to me and pecked my lips, with a smirk plastered across his face.

“Still having a rough day?” I asked him, gently dragging my hand against his bare side.

His grin grew even wider, “I don't know, I think I still need to let out some of my frustration and I have something just in mind.” I let out a chuckle to his reply. That’s Niall Horan for you.


End file.
